


Looking at the stars,admiring from afar

by LeviAckermanns_StepStool



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Arranged Marriage kinda, Azula and Zuko are good siblings cause i love them both, Badass Azula, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Katara is a sassy queen, Light Angst, Minor Aang and Toph, Post-War, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Strangers to Lovers, Toph and Aang are besties, Zuko (Avatar) is Bad at Feelings, Zuko is awkward and emo, azula is a hopeless lesbian, cussing lol, most of them are bi lmao, no beta reading we die like zuko's honour, ozai is shitty, pottymouth katara, sokka and suki, sokka and suki talk about boys and girls, sokka is implied is bisexual too king shit, soulmate shit cause i'm a sappy bitch, this whole fic was inspred by a tumblr post i saw on pinterest lmao, ty-lee is our bisexual queen, zuko said respect lesbians or die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviAckermanns_StepStool/pseuds/LeviAckermanns_StepStool
Summary: She stared at him, raising a gentle hand to the scar that stood out against his pale skin that was being illuminated by the moonlight,"you're beautiful"
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. As The World Caves In

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my first long term fic,   
> Hope you really like it lol, don't be scared to give feedback

Time seemed to stand still, the entire land with its rolling hills and sweeping winds, all its fire and all its snow stopped, inhaled and then all hell broke loose, the beings of water and snow rushing forward over the snowy terrain, most of the soldier's young men with wide eyes blinded by the prospects of glory and war.

They charged roaring at the top of their lungs, seemingly on the other side of the world the beings of flame and sun were charging too, across their islands and seas, roaring in unison with the clans they would be fighting, everyone residing between the two giants seemed to cower waiting for the war to pass by their town like a bloody angel of war, hoping none of their inhabitants would be caught in the crossfire.

The midlands they were called, always getting stuck in the centre, given the job of the mediator, had yet to revolt against the constant barrages that barreled past them, the townspeople were getting fed up, as every year more and more of their own were injured as armies and platoons moved through their town.

The clash of ego’s, it was known as, as the entire war had come to fruition due to the pride of the previous clan leaders whose sons kept their father’s squabble alive giving it new meaning and fervour the whole world came to despise.

Days, Weeks, an array of weather as the two groups crossed seas and mountains to meet and when they did they seemed to come together almost beautifully, clashes of red and blue armour being stained with the stark crimson of fresh blood, shouts and screams of anguish seemed to ring through the mountains for days when the silence finally descended everyone waited with bated breath to see who would return victorious.

~~~~

Young Katara was half hanging out the window of her bedroom on the highest floor of their palace, pouting out into the ether as though it would bring her father back quicker, but how could she understand war, she was but a 9-year-old child young and naive, not understanding why her father had to leave so often and why he always came back with a new injury.

Her brother Prince Sokka was slightly older but acted like he was her father, bossing her around and demanding she be presentable, she rolled her eyes, pouting even harder at the thought as she stared out into the sky, snow starting to flurry downwards, she gasped loudly.

“Sokka! Snow, it’s snow!” she yelled hopping down the steps bouncing on the balls of her feet smile wide showcasing her missing front tooth, Sokka got up rushing to the nearest window where he gasped as well, “there is snow” he breathed, katara put her arms up asking to be held up to the sill so she could marvel at the first sign of snow in years, Sokka scoffed and picked her up, propping her against his chest with her legs scrunched up on the sill watching intently

Katara lay back into her brother’s chest as she watched the snow with wide eyes, something in her veins seemed to call out, but she ignored it and snuggled even more to her brother, who pat her head in response.

  
  
~~~

Zuko was sitting in his room looking outside waiting for his father to return, even though a part of him hoped he simply wouldn't, his hair was pushed out of his eyes, held back into a topknot, he stared up at the blazing sun, relishing in its warmth feeling it deep in his bones, he heard his door creak open and Azula peeked in, giving him a smile, “what are doing Zuzu?” she teased skipping towards him her hair bouncing neatly, Zuko scoffed, “none of your business dummy” he echoed crossing his arms, despite being only 10 Zuko knew war very well, the cruelty, the pain.

He brushed a hand over his scar, the pain long gone but still thudding beneath the surface, he could feel it always, pounding in time with his heart as though it were alive, 

Azula frowned, “are you sad about the scar Zuzu?” she asked gazing at him sadly, he nodded going to throw himself onto his stomach first, Azula quickly clambered onto the large bed with him wrapping her pinky around his.

“I promise I’ll protect you ” she swore, her eyes steely, Zuko felt a smile tug at his cheeks and he nodded holding his sister’s hand as he prepared for a nap, “I’ll protect you too” he mumbled seeing her smile before closing her eyes to mimicking him.

~~

The leaders of the clans surveyed the battlefields with cautious eyes, looking for any signs of enemy life to swiftly end.

They could see through the haze of smoke and mist, a sentry standing atop the hill who seemed to be doing the same thing, searching for signs of life.

Both sides seemed to stir preparing another barrage of water, fire and spears burying themselves into stinging flesh.

When bounding footsteps tore their way into the clutter of bodies and weapons strewn across the vast field.

The person was a young woman, with long black hair up to the small of her back and anger in her eyes, she stomped into the ground, the earth cracking beneath her feet and she raised her arms skyward fists clenched and wrenching the earth up, she rose on the platform of rock and shouted and she seemed to echo for miles.

“I demand you end this foolish war!’ she screamed her voice raw, and her form strong, she gestured to the land around them, “Look upon the havoc and devastation you have wrought”, the soldiers stopped seeming entranced by her words and demeanour, 

“Lay waste to my home once more and i shall flatten the houses and palaces you reside in you prideful fools!” she stomped once more the earth beneath her feet splitting and rushing back into the ground splitting and pushing back the troops on the floor further away from each other,

She acted as a barrier and a symbol of strength.

The soldiers looked at her then each other and reluctantly threw their weapons down 

  
  


~~

“He’s home!” Katara stirred from her sleep to feel her brother shaking her shoulder roughly, a few months had passed since her father first left for his latest venture, and she missed him terribly.

She flung the blankets of her body and sped towards the stairs her brother at her heels, she could feel tears pooling in her eyes as her small hands closed around the huge handle of the door trying to wrench it open, her brother joined helping her pull, and the both of them fell over as it swung open, 

They gazed at the door now ajar, seeing their father standing in front of them, bruised and filthy but with the biggest smile on his face, the two seemed to become mere children once more, rushing into their father’s arms and crying loudly, clutching at his clothes as if he’d disappear if they let him go.

  
~

“He’s home,” said Zuko feeling Azula’s hand clutch his tightly, she was shaking softly, if you weren’t looking you wouldn't see it, the subtle quake of a scared child.

The doors were opened by the servants who ushered them into the throne room, and their father sauntered through, making his way to his throne, Zuko knelt on the floor quickly, Azula following his lead quickly, “Father we are glad you have arrived home safely” the words sounded stiff, and robotic as Zuko bowed his head while he spoke

Ozai grunted in response sitting down but not lighting the flames that usually surrounded his throne, Zuko saw Azula quirk a brow at this but remain silent, “I assume you know that the war has ended now” he spoke, his voice echoing off the high ceiling, the siblings nodded, “Yes father your latest venture has ended, when will you next be off” Azula spoke maintaining a deep bow as if she was much older than she really was

Ozai scoffed, “no foolish children, the war has ended, the fighting has ceased” Zuko beamed, “that’s wonderful news father,” he said allowing joy to slip into his tone, Ozai frowned at him and he dipped his head low once more.

“It is disgraceful, one rock-flinging wench thinks she has the power to stop my will?” he muttered to himself, Zuko peered at Azula who was peering back at him with an equally confused expression,

“To stifle tensions they will be expecting unions soon” he spoke rising slowly to walk down towards them, “Zuko your 12th birthday will be arriving soon as will the marks of destiny pon your skin,” he said slowly weighing each word, 

The young boy gulped, nodding, why was his father bringing up the soul-bonding now?

“It matters not who you bond with but I expect a suitable match with a water-tribe woman” he snarled his hands balled into fists, Zuko didn’t understand.

“I...don’t understand father” he muttered daring to look up slowly, his father stopped in front of him gazing down at him in contempt, “you are to be married to a woman from the water tribe, to show the world we mean to go along with their demands, for now,” he said continuing to stride across the room, Zuko felt his hand that was planted on the ground to support his kneeling stance shake, his vision blurring, his uncle often told him about the beauty of a soul bond, ans showed him the array of colours scattered over his hands, looking as new as the day they had first appeared, Zuko and his sister had spent many nights, wondering what their soul bonds would be like. And his father had just brought his castles in the air crashing back to earth with a mere sentence.

Azula gripped his hand, not looking at him but frowning at the ground, her young features pinched, “yes father” the young boy’s voice shook with unshed tears.

~~  
  
  


“Dad can you tell me about soul bonds again” Katara giggled as her father settled next to her an arm around her and the already snoring Sokka, she snuggled up to him, her hands clutching at his shirt, holding onto him tightly, her father hummed a familiar tune under his breath a large hand on her head, stroking through her hair softly, her eyes fluttered shut contently, she had missed him so much.

“Long ago there lived two lovers” he began, Katara giggled in excitement, “Their love was so strong and so bright it nearly blinded those around them, many grew jealous of their love and plotted their downfall, luring them away from each other one day, one of the lovers was killed, leaving the other heartbroken, they wrought havoc upon those who’d wronged them and followed their lover to an early grave” katara buried her face into her father’s tunic as if hiding from the bad events of the story.

“But, their love transcends physical bodies, and they were reunited as spirits and spread this gift of being so intertwined with another you basically share one soul with the whole world, a part of our bodies turn black on your 12th birthday and will bursts into a unique colour and symbol once your soulmate touches that area,” he said, he showed Katara his soul bond, the colours were dulled, due to her mother having have passed, but they never failed to take her breath away, the blues and purples twining and linking together across his brown skin disappearing under his shirt sleeve.

“Dad, will I have a soul-bond?,” she asked grinning at her father, he nodded laying her down gently as he rose, “you and your brother are precious, i have no doubt you’ll find and forge beautiful bonds” he kissed her forehead and ruffled Sokka's hair, interrupting his snoring slightly

“Night dad” she whispered rolling over gently, her father smiled and closed the door gently, the 9-year-old Katara stared at her ceiling in the dark, wondering who her bond would be, would they be nice? Or beautiful? Or courageous, she giggled to herself hugging a pillow as she drifted off to sleep, snoring in unison with her brother


	2. I Carry Band-aids on me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burning and agonizing screams, Azula swore to her brother and herself he'd never feel that pain again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've linked the playlist for Zuko, Katara's is in the making so I'll link that in upcoming chapters, also it's in the tags but a semi-descriptive wound description t/w
> 
> As always, comments and feedback is encouraged
> 
> enjoy :)

[click here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4qGPu8MnUs9lwPHmLjJyB4)

  


Azula remembered that day well, she remembered walking to the chamber with her uncle, he had looked sick, a deep furrow in his brow she’d never seen before, they’d walked into the chamber and sat in the stands, she looked around, “Uncle isn’t this for Agni kai’s?” she whispered, her uncle merely hugged her tighter to him.

  


When her father strode onto the platform she felt it, the dread of something about to go wrong, like a rope being pulled taught for far too long, the people around them cheered, a murderous glee in their eyes.

  


Azula held her uncle tighter, her brother walked into the ring, shoulders squared and arms at his sides, but he seemed just as shocked as she had when he laid his eyes on his father, “Kneel, kneel” she whispered, willing him to heed her message, he dropped to his knees, head on his splayed hands, “Father please!” he cried, his voice shaking, “I meant no disrespect, none at all, I’m your beloved son” He cried quivering where he knelt.

  


Azula felt tears pool in her eyes, threatening to escape, “Uncle, uncle please, do something” she pleaded tugging at his clothes but her uncle’s eyes were vacant looking at the scene before him but not taking anything in.

  


“You will learn respect” came the grim voice, Ozai walked over to his son slowly, Azula’s heart wrenched in her chest, she watched her father pull Zuko up by his topknot, showcasing his face to the crowd, “Let’s see if you learn your lesson” he hissed raising a hand before engulfing it in his fire, the crowd cheered, rising in their seats and clapping, Azula bawled and her uncle stayed completely still watching through dead eyes.

  


She heard it before she saw it, her brother’s scream of agony and pain, her head snapped up and he was doubled over at their father’s feet, the skin on the left side of his face red and blistering, he screamed raw and long, the sound coming from deep within him, 

The young boy clutched at his face, crying and sobbing on the stage as the onlookers celebrated, “It’s burning him”, she thought her nine-year-old brain flooding with panic, “I have to help” she yelled, beginning to get up when her uncle grabbed her, shaking his head.

  


She screamed when she saw Zuko fall still, his cries stopping and his convulsing ceasing.

  


He was carried off his head lolling against his chest, she later went to visit him with her uncle later, he looked so small on the large mattress, curled up and shaking, their steps seemed to scare him, he jumped at the slightest sound, skittish and jittery.

  


“Zuko are you okay?” Azula asked moving to his bedside, he didn’t move and he didn’t answer, “Stay with him tonight Azula” said her uncle quietly a warm hand at her shoulder, she nodded furiously rushing to join her brother on his bed clutching his shaking hand in hers.

  


She held his hand through the night, through his nightmare ridden and fitful sleep, she’d lost count of how many times he’d jolted awake only to lay back when his head began thumping painfully, his burned eye pounded painfully and he had trouble hearing from the burned ear, Azula held his hand through it all refusing to let her brother wake up alone and afraid.

  
  


From that day on Azula swore to herself, she'd do nothing else if she couldn't’ keep her family safe.

  


Zuko recovered slowly, the pain keeping him bed-bound long after the burns cooled, the physician was worried about his eye and whether it would heal enough to fully work again, Azula could see her brother’s frustration and self-resentment he truly thought whatever he had done truly warranted the public execution of his honour and dignity.

  


“Zuko” Azula yelled, grabbing his arm to stop him from stalking out of the room when he saw her in it, “Don’t push me away like this!” she saw him flinch, a hand reaching up to touch the bandages wrapped around his head, “I don’t wanna talk about it” he mumbled not looking her in the eyes.

  


“Normally I’d leave you alone but I know you think this was your fault” she hissed tugging him deeper into the room away from listening ears, Zuko sighed and he looked so tired, like the weight of the world was bearing down on him and it broke Azula’s heart.

  


“It is my fault, father made that clear enough,” said Zuko softly, looking down at the floor, “No! It isn’t!” she said “What you did, didn't deserve this severe punishment” she cried, pleading with him.

  


Zuko shook his head as if he was trying to clear it, “I disobeyed him, I spoke out of turn Azula!” he yelled clutching at his hair “I was an awful son,” he finished sinking to the floor, his arm still in his sister’s slack hold.

  


Azula sank to her knees beside him, retightening her grip on him, “Zuko” she said gently, he looked at her, his vacant eye reflecting back nothing but dread.

  


“You did nothing wrong,” she said, “But-” he began to argue, “No! You did nothing wrong” she emphasized leaning forward, he lurched back, shaking his head, “Say it Zuko, you did nothing wrong,” she said, raising her voice to drown out his self-loathing, “i- did n-nothing wrong” he stuttered hand clutching his hair, she didn’t care if he didn’t believe it, 

  
  


she’d make him.

  
  
  
~~~  
  
  


During her brother’s healing her father seemed more hostile than usual, he decided to sit in on Azula’s lessons and watched with careful eyes for any mistake, this made her anxious and made her limbs shake, the fear of being burned like her brother clouding her young mind, she decided to avoid fear she must be prepared.

  


_ “He can’t hurt you if you’re perfect” _ , she told herself, she pushed her mind and body to the limit, heaving and panting with each kick, flip and punch, she’d mastered her forms by age 10 and was determined to bear all the weight of her father’s expectations for her brother’s sake, though the Firelord was much more preoccupied with the war those days, she worked hard regardless stopping to only visit her brother, whose scar had healed now and was an angry red that had marred his left eye and ear, but despite this Azula still thought him one of the most wonderful people she’d ever seen.

  


Her mundane routine changed when she was approaching the final days to her 12th birthday, she’d witnessed her father tell her brother his soul bond meant nothing and she’d feared the same would happen to her but on the eve before her 12th birthday her father left the palace on “official business”.

  
  
  


Azula’s 12th birthday was one of the most memorable of her life, it was the day the black speckling of the unbonded soul mark graced her skin, mottled black adorning her sides as though her soulmate would seize her waist and spin her around, the thought brought a blush to her cheeks she swore to never let anyone see.

  


She’d celebrated with Zuko and Uncle Iroh, this was more than enough for her, their loving smiles and genuine joy for her made her emotional, they had hired performers to give her a festival within their chambers, and one of the performers caught her eye.

  


Long chestnut hair brushing the small of her back and round cheeks with even rounder eyes, wide and stormy grey, her mouth was stretched out into a wide smile, sweet and light, she was nimble, backflipping right up to where Azula sat, “Hello birthday girl” she laughed her face upside down as she walked on her hands, her voice was high and melodic, striking the birthday girl in question’s very being.

  


After the celebrations the performer had pulled her aside, “You're very beautiful” she blurted, pointing at Azula's face, the young girl sputtered, “uhh thank you, you too, by the way, your dance was very...impressive” she mumbled, looking at the ground, “You really liked it?” squeaked the brunette, grabbing Azula's hands in her own.

  


This brought a violent crimson to her cheeks, which the brunette giggled at, “u-um what’s your name” asked Azula enjoying the feeling of hands around hers, “Ty Lee” laughed the girl, she laughed a lot, Azula liked this, she seemed so happy, “It’s a beautiful name,” said Azula glancing away from the girl to rest her eyes from the brightness of her smile.

  


“Yours is really nice too, “ said Ty Lee, spinning in a circle as she walked outside onto the grass, Azula felt her body move to follow her, she didn’t know why but she was so drawn to her, “How old are you?” she asked, Ty Lee, held a finger to her cheek thoughtfully, “I turned 12 two weeks ago”, Azula’s eyebrows shot up at this, “can I see your bond mark?”, Ty Lee laughed, “Don’t be so shy, of course, I’ll show you” she promptly rolled up her sleeves, revealing the inky black skin on her upper arms, Azula released a breath, the constant knot of anxiety in her stomach loosening slowly the longer she stared at the girl in front of her.

  
  


“What about yours i’m sure you’ve felt them by now” hummed Ty Lee inching towards Azula, “It’s kind of embarrassing” she mumbled, “No fair! I showed you mine” whined Ty Lee drumming her hands on the ground, Azula sighed and undid her tunic, revealing the undershirt she wore, Ty Lee was silent as a subtle pink crept into her cheeks, Azula rolled up her undershirt slightly revealing her black spotted waist.

  


“So cool !” yelled Ty Lee Jumping forward to touch the marks, Azula couldn't explain why but her body moved first seizing the girl's upper arms to stop her when she realized where she had just touched they both gasped.

  


A vibrant blue snaked its way around Ty Lee’s arms, swallowing the previous black and enveloping it with the vivid colour, Azula fell backwards, as Ty Lee stood still, gaping at her body and the colours encircling it slowly, she looked at her arms then back at Azula, “Lift your shirt” she said softly kneeling in front of her, Azula nodded,shaky hands lifting her shirt, Ty Lee gently placed her hands onto the black staining her pale skin, her palms fitting almost perfectly into the grooves of the black, as she pressed them flat a pink began blooming on Azula’s waist, consuming the black and birthing a pink stain with flecks of blue inside, they both stared at each other, shock and awe all over their faces.

  


“Our bond” they both breathed at the same time.

  


Azula felt something settle into place within like a constant itch finally being scratched or relief from a stabbing pain, Ty Lee’s hands on her waist grounded her in the moment more than anything had before in her life, she brought her hands up to the blue on the brunette’s upper arms, thumbing the skin there gently, “Wow” she sighed sinking into the grass below her contently.

  


~~~

  
  


The following days were absolute bliss, Azula spent every moment she possibly could with Ty Lee, the duo laying in the grass and talking about everything and anything, all their dreams, hopes and memories.

  


“I’ve always wanted to have an entirely pink closet” chirped Ty Lee, playing with a strand of Azula’s hair, twirling it around her finger, Azula laughed at this, she’d been laughing more, feeling happier, she loved running her fingers over her soul bond, just touching it brought her comfort in the short periods of time she had to spend without Ty Lee, Zuko was always glancing at the two when they’d giggle loudly or spend all night whispering loudly. 

  


“Azula who's your friend?” asked her brother, Azula felt her blood still, “uh..” she trailed off, Ty Lee frowned at her and stuck a hand out to Zuko, “I’m Ty Lee, Azula’s soulmate” she punctuated this statement with her signature grin, wide and bright, Zuko shook her hand and smiled before giving Azula a hurt look as he rounded on her, “why didn’t you tell me?” he asked, pain in his gaze, Azula winced at his tone, “I didn’t want to hurt you Zuko!” she yelled a hand subconsciously flying up to her side, clutching her soulbond through her layers of clothing.

  


‘Did you think I’d be so heartless that I’d wish you wouldn’t find your soulmate?” he hollered back ,arms at his sides, “do you think that lowly of me” he muttered, clearly hurt, Azula was lost for words, that wasn’t what she thought at all, but the words refused to squeeze themselves out, leaving a heavy silence to answer Zuko’s silence he nodded and turned on his heel marching away, Azula stared after him still at a loss for words.

  


Ty Lee quickly wrapped her arms around her, giving her the comfort she needed, Azula allowed herself to be swallowed by her soulmate’s hold, burying her face in the crook of Ty Lee’s neck, inhaling her light scent, like linen and a summer breeze.

  


Ty Lee stroked Azula’s hair, and planted two firm kisses on her cheeks, pointing in the direction Zuko had marched off in “Go talk it out!”, Azula nodded, running after her brother.

  


She quietly entered his darkroom, laying on his mattress the same way she always did, “Her name is Ty Lee, and she’s the most beautiful girl I've ever seen” said Azula quietly, Zuko shifted where he lay, leaning his good ear up so he could hear.

  


“She gives good hugs and has the most infectious laugh, I don’t think I’ve ever laughed as hard as I have with her'' she admitted, wringing her hands together, “I’m so happy with her, she’s loud and sweet and she’s not afraid so tell me off,” said Azula chuckling as Zuko scoffed.

  


“I didn’t keep this from you cause I thought you’d be jealous i didn’t wanna make you think of what you’re missing,” she tried to explain, “Father banned you from being with your soulmate Zuko, I would’ve been horrible if i had just flaunted mine right in front of you” she exclaimed, Zuko finally spoke, “you doing that would make me even happier Azula” she shook her head confused, “You being happy, my little sister being happy, I’ve never seen you laugh like that either,” he said grasping for her hand in the dark, “I’m happy that you're happy, and it’s not your job to guard my feelings” Azula pursed her lips wanting to argue against this claim.

  


“I mean it, don’t sacrifice yourself to save me, I'm your big brother that’s my job, to guard you.”

Azula felt tears swimming in her vision, she wiped them away roughly, sniffing, “ thank you “ she whispered.

  


Zuko squeezed her hand, and for a second she forgot about all her issues and the fact her father would return to find her bonded, she forgot about what could possibly happen, and she allowed herself to just be.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, hopefully, my author's notes get less awkward but yeah, this chapter made me sad to write, but I adore complex sibling relationships so purr I guess,
> 
> also, i go by they/them pronouns so keep that in mind lmao, I'm kinda churning out chapters right now but I think after this chapter or the next one I'll do weekly uploads or twice a week if I can manage
> 
> see you next time :)

**Author's Note:**

> I made a playlist for Zuko so far, if ya'll want it to let me know in the comments, any form of feedback is highly appreciated, spam my twitter with ideas and tips, here's my handle 
> 
> @StraggotSlayer


End file.
